No lo Olvides
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Winry solamente quería que ese tres de octubre fuera más dulce.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist es de Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Línea temporal: Post-Manga/Brotherhood.**

**Advertencias: Mucho de harto de bastante fluff.**

* * *

**Tema No. 97**

**NO LO OLVIDES**

_Capítulo Único_

Winry se mordió el labio inferior brevemente. Estaba nerviosa pero no quería demostrarlo aunque estuviera sola. Acarició levemente el cobertor azul que cubría su cama y aspiró profundamente el aroma a violetas en el que estaba envuelto su cuarto. Los tenues rayos del sol del ocaso que se colaban por su ventana iluminaban el lugar con tonos naranjas, dándole un aspecto cálido y tranquilo. Echándole un último vistazo a su recámara, la jovencita corroboró que todo estuviera donde tenía que estar y abandonó la pieza.

Caminó nerviosamente por el pasillo durante un par de minutos y luego inspiró profundamente otra vez. Necesitaba valor y serenidad. Bajó, por fin, hasta el lugar de su destino y se quedó varada en el último escalón, indecisa. Seguía meditando lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Harta de ser una cobarde, Winry se precipitó con paso fuerte, que en cierto punto fue amortiguado por la vieja alfombra roja, hasta quedar firmemente parada frente al sillón arena de la sala.

—Edward —llamó—. Necesito… que me ayudes en algo.

El aludido, sorprendido por la patente duda en la voz de su novia y amiga de la infancia, arqueó una ceja. Winry no titubeaba al hablar; era firme en sus convicciones y en lo que quería y cómo lo pedía.

—¿Tiene que ver con leche? —preguntó con total desconfianza. Tal vez todo ese vacilar se trataba de ponerlo a él a hacer algo que no quería o no le gustaría.

—No —negó un poco exageradamente con la cabeza y ayuda de sus manos, sus mechones rubios se despeinaron en el proceso—. Sólo acompáñame.

Edward dejó el grueso libro de anatomía que leía sobre la mesa del centro y siguió en silencio a su novia, manos dentro de los bolsillos. Arribaron hasta la habitación de ella y hubo una quietud que no fue rota hasta que Elric volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¿Y bien?

Rockbell se restregó las manos nerviosamente. Miró al suelo y a Edward varias veces, abrió y cerró la boca otras tantas y, al final, no dijo nada. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta de la habitación suavemente.

—¿Qué pasa, Winry?

—Ed —musitó acercándosele. Tomó la mano izquierda de él con su derecha y la acomodó sobre su pecho, justo encima de su acelerado corazón. sus mejillas se colorearon de un visible tono carmín y por un momento pareció que hiperventilaba—. Te quiero, Ed. Quiero hacerlo.

No hacían falta más explicaciones. Edward sabía exactamente a qué se refería, sin embargo, este conocimiento no menguó ni un poco su sorpresa. No comprendía qué estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de su novia. Hacía unos cuantos días, después de que los dulces besos y las caricias ligeras como plumas se volvieran más intensas, Winry lo había empujado violentamente lejos de ella, abrazándose a sí misma para protegerse del peligro inminente. Él, aunque dolido momentáneamente por el rechazo, comprendió por completo el mensaje: no estaba lista. Lo había comprendido bien clarito y por eso había abandonado inmediatamente el taller de la chica, no sin antes despedirse con un rápido beso en la frente, explicándole con acciones que no iba a presionarla. Hasta entonces, Edward creyó que el estado de indecisión de su mecánica personal se prolongaría por semanas que se convertirían en meses, no unos cuantos días como sucedía ahora.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —no puedo evitar reformular su anterior cuestionamiento. La miró a los ojos y le habló lo más quedamente posible, no quería hacerla molestar.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —repitió. Podía notar en la mirada color zafiro de ella que su resolución se debía a algún factor externo, no a que estuviera realmente preparada para tomar el siguiente paso de la relación—. Sabes que no te estoy presionando.

—Lo sé —susurró ella, sintiendo que las fuerzas se le iban al ser tratada tan delicadamente por Edward. Usualmente estaría en contra de ello, pero ahora se le antojaba delicioso—. Simplemente quiero hacerlo.

Edward la besó apaciblemente en los labios, acarició su pómulo derecho en seguida con las yemas de los dedos. Las mejillas de Winry se colorearon más. La boca se le secó. Se sentía casi en un sueño de tonos rosas sobre nubes de algodón dulce.

—Pero quiero saber por qué— agregó Elric luego de su muestra de afecto.

—¿Tiene que haber otra razón aparte de que te amo? —se escudó la mecánica en la frase favorita de él, tratando de desviar la atención de sus motivos.

Edward lanzó un gran y largo suspiro. Recargó la barbilla en el hombro de su novia y la abrazó flojamente por la pequeña cintura. Cuando estaban solos y tenían momentos íntimos y dulces como ese, a Edward no le avergonzaba demostrar lo mucho que quería y necesitaba a Winry.

—No tratas de evadir la pregunta.

—No estoy evadiendo nada —mintió.

Alzando la mano derecha, Edward comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en la espalda de su mecánica. Depositó un beso en el hueco de su hombro y la estrechó más fuerte contra sí.

—Sabes que quiero estar contigo, Winry. Pero también quiero saber la razón por la que has cambiado de opinión tan rápidamente.

Winry, confortada por estar en los brazos de su novio, meditó algunos segundos antes de ofrecerle una respuesta sincera.

—Prométeme que no juzgarás.

Elric alzó una ceja en confusión, gesto que la rubia no pudo ver, pero igual prometió lo que la chica le pedía; no estaba en posición de negarle nada cuando ella se había ofrecido enteramente a él hacía unos momentos.

—Hoy es tres de octubre, Ed. El tres de octubre es una mala fecha para ti. Yo quiero cambiar eso, aunque sea solamente por una ocasión.

Edward se quedó un tanto paralizado al escuchar su pequeña confesión. Winry era demasiado dulce, demasiado buena y demasiado amable para su bien. En momentos así, Edward se preguntaba si siquiera se merecía poder hablar con ella. Ni se diga de tocarla. Ella era, a sus ojos enamorados, como una pequeña diosa que había bajado a hacer su vida más llevadera, más feliz y placentera.

—Ed… —llamó ella al ver que no le contestaba, estaba ansiosa por descubrir su reacción. Como respuesta obtuvo un abrazo aún más apretado, un beso lento y largo y una sonrisa contra sus labios.

—No necesitas hacer nada en ninguna fecha, Winry —Edward, malo con las palabras, se esforzó en hacerle llegar los sentimientos que le había provocado. Ella merecía el esfuerzo. Valía la pena—. Estar contigo… que sigas siendo tú es más que suficiente.

La magia del momento los envolvió en un tierno beso y en otros cuantos más.

No tuvieron su primera vez esa noche, pero fue el primer tres de octubre feliz para Edward, de muchos que le seguirían después.

* * *

**Pff. Esta cosa estaba en **_**document manager**_** desde hace ¡uuuuuh! Y nunca lo publiqué (seré despistada). Espero les haya gustado :D. Apenas tengo como 15 temas de 100. Me voy a morir primero antes de llevar siquiera 30.-**

**Recuerden: tengo una sexy sensual página de Facebook para tontear con ustedes (y para que me acusen por no actualizar xD). Búsquenla como Miss Pringles o vayan a mi perfil, casi al final está el link :D**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Si Athenafrodite, peqelulu, Yimel Elric, Midori Mitzuki 2 y Kumi Shihori están por allí, les mando unos bien fuertes abrazos también.**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
